Battle Royale 1
by Libra 9
Summary: The teens of America have been becoming very rebellious. So, congress passed a new act, the BR Act. In which, they take a sixteen year old from every state and force them to kill each other, on national television. This is the story of the very first American Battle Royale.
1. Contestant List

Contestant List

Alabama: George Atkins

Alaska: Katrina Yeahl

Arizona: Manuel Vargas

Arkansas: Brianna Conway

California: Axel Wallace

Colorado: Christina Gold

Connecticut: Riley Dorcin

Delaware: Stephanie Lane

Florida: Gregory "Greg" Clarke

Georgia: Jasmine Martin

Hawaii: Jacinto Palakiko

Idaho: Carrie Thompson

Illinois: Enrique Contreras

Indiana: Raven Simmons

Iowa: Brian Bower

Kansas: Susan "Susie" Wapol

Kentucky: Trent Gnuteck

Louisiana: Meghan Diamond

Maine: Chris Stone

Maryland: Autumn Huntington

Massachusetts: Owen Phillips

Michigan: Janet Brown

Minnesota: Ben Frank

Mississippi: Mackenzie Pruski

Missouri: Austin Benjamin

Montana: Miley Leone

Nebraska: Sean Graham

Nevada: Violet Kingston

New Hampshire: Michael Carter

New Jersey: Dora Hernandez

New Mexico: Jonathan "Jon" Burris

New York: Kate Loy

North Carolina: Jonah Borg

North Dakota: Elizabeth Walker

Ohio: Josh Michaels

Oklahoma: Kelly Osborne

Oregon: Jericho Elmond

Pennsylvania: Sierra West

Rhode Island: Tucker Bison

South Carolina: Alexis Falat

South Dakota: Dwight Gibson

Tennessee: Melinda Perez

Texas: Ryan Waters

Utah: Rosie Brooks

Vermont: Clint Briggs

Virginia: Angela Becker

Washington: Bryant Rodgers

West Virginia: Grace Cain

Wisconsin: Russell Bennett

Wyoming: Nicole Parker


	2. Pre Game

50 contestants remaining

An alarm rings through the room and lights turn on, waking the occupants in it. One of which is, Enrique Contreras (Illinois). He strains his eyes to look at his surroundings. He tries to raise his hand, but is stopped by a metal brace. He looks down and sees his ankles and wrists are restrained to his chair.

 _Where am I,_ Enrique thinks, _Last thing I remember is trying to sleep in my room._ He looks around to see other people in the same situation as him. He makes eye contact with the girl next to him and notices a collar around her neck. He looks around the room to see others had the same collar.

"What is this!" Someone yells. Enrique looks around and sees people gradually getting scared. Suddenly, the screen at the front of the room turns on. A man, wearing a suit, shows on the screen with a smile. Then, the doors at the back of the room open and soldiers come flooding in. They all surround the teens in the chairs and stand by the walls. Enrique stares at them in bewilderment, but then he looks back at the screen.

The man on the screen speaks, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Bud Macey, and welcome to the first American Battle Royale!" Enrique's heart sinks to his stomach and hears a girl start to weep.

 _This has to be a joke,_ Enrique thinks, _Out of everyone in Illinois, I'm the one who was chosen._ He looks around the room and sees the other teens having the same expression. Fear. No one in there right mind wants to be here.

"Congratulations, to the first ever contestants of Battle Royale. I know you won't disappoint," Bud announces. "I assume you guys know about the new BR Act."

 _Of course we do_ , Enrique thinks, _it's been the only thing anyone has been talking about for the past month._

"I am your host and it's my duty to explain the rules of this game and answer any questions you might have," announces Bud.

Enrique stares astonishingly at how calm Bud looks and speaks about this so nonchalant. _We are about to kill each other and you're calling this a game,_ Enrique thinks.

"To start off, this is currently being televised live to everyone in the US," announces Bud. As he said that the teens looked around the room to see cameras. "What you currently see on the screen is what the audience is seeing.

"Anyways, the gist is that you will all kill each other until there is only one person left." Even though, the contestants know this is the case, it still scared them to hear it aloud. "You are currently on an abandoned island." A bird's eye view of an island, divided into a grid, appears on the screen next to Bud's face.

"As you can see by the picture, the island is divided into different zones. This is where your collars come into play." The contestants that haven't noticed their collars look around the room to see people really did have collars. "The collars are water and shock proof and tell us if your still alive and your location. Also, each collar is equipped with explosives and if you do anything against the rules, in a danger zone or if no one dies in a 24 hour time period, we will send a signal to cause your collar to explode."

"Speaking of danger zones, danger zones are here to make you guys move around, we don't want you guys to just stay in one place, and I will announce new danger zones every six hours at six and twelve o'clock. Also, in the announcements I will tell who died, in order, in that time period.

"Furthermore, the game starts with no danger zones, but when the last of you leaves this building, shortly after, this zone will become a danger zone, so you best to leave right away. Furthermore, if you are still in the immediate vicinity of the building when the next person leaves, you will be killed by the soldiers stationed outside. Anyways, when we reach the final five we will turn every zone, except one, into danger zones, more on that when we get there."

"As I said before you will all leave the building one at a time in one minute intervals. You will leave alphabetically based on the state you represent."

"But before you guys leave," Bud continues. "You will all receive a duffel bag with supplies to help you survive. All the duffel bags are almost identical with, food, water, a flashlight, raincoat, and a PDA, which has a map of the island, built in clock, and list of the contestants. The only differences is that you will all receive a randomly assigned weapon. The weapon can be anything from a firearm to a household item. This is meant to make it even."

"Furthermore, you've might have noticed all of you are wearing a tracksuit with running shoes." Enrique looks down to see he was wearing a black tracksuit and saw he had a name tag over his heart. He looks up and sees a picture of the front and back of the tracksuit. On the back it has a state abbreviation.

 _That's probably for the audience to know which state we are from,_ Enrique thinks.

Bud looks away from the camera for a second, "With a couple of minutes to spare, if you have a question now is the time to ask, but remember to raise your hands first." As he said that the contestants tried to raise your hand, but couldn't because of the restraints.

"Sorry, I forgot you were restrained," Bud rubs his head in embarrassment. "Just raise your elbows if you have a question."

"Fuck that!" The contestants stare at the source of the shout. It was a boy in the last row. Enrique tries to look over his chair and notices his name tag says Ryan Waters (Texas).

"Why do we have to do this?! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Mr. Waters please calm down," Bud says.

"Why should I?! I'm not gonna do this! You might as well as ki-" Before he could finish his sentence a soldier began shooting him. After the soldier finished, Ryan just slouched in his seat with his abdomen ripped open from the bullets. A couple of people let out a scream. Any doubts of this being fake disappeared from people's minds.

Enrique looks away and notices the screen is showing Ryan's body and at the bottom of the screen it read: Texas- Ryan Waters 49 out of 50. _They are showing this on tv,_ Enrique thinks. The screen shows Bud again with a grim expression on his face. His face returns to his usual happy expression.

"It seems there is one less competitor for you guys and sorry, but there is no more time for questions. So, I will tell you when it is your turn to leave. Going down the list, Alabama: George Atkins, your up first." The screen shows a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scared expression. Enrique hears clicks and sees that George was released from his seat. He gets up and a door at the front of the room opens. He takes a deep breath and runs down the hall.

The game has officially started.

49 contestants remaining


	3. Night One

49 contestants remaining

Stephanie Lane (Delaware) nervously looks at the screen. It is showing Riley Dorcin (Connecticut) leaving the building with his bag slung over his shoulder. He quickly leaves the view of the camera. Stephanie closes her eyes. She's next to leave.

"Delaware: Stephanie Lane, your next, good luck," announces Bud. Stephanie's restraints releases her. She stands up and runs out of the room. She slows down to a steady walk. She moves her brown hair out of her face and notices soldiers on either side of the hall. She reaches the exit door and sees a rack with duffel bags. She picks up the one with her name and looks outside.

It's night and sees that there's no one outside.

"Get out!" a soldier yells. Stephanie flinches, but she walks outside. She walks across the concrete and sees a path leading into the woods. She reaches the trees. Suddenly something hits the back of her head. She falls face first. She flips over to see it was Riley and he was holding a metal bat. He raises the bat over his head, but before he can hit Stephanie again, he erupts in bullets. He falls onto Stephanie.

She crawls away from the body and sees it was a soldier that saved her. The soldier had his gun aimed at her. She looks into the building and sees the outline of the next contestant. Stephanie quickly gets up and runs away from the building.

After minutes of running she stops and sits against a tree. _Good thing theres a rule against staying near the building,_ Stephanie thinks, _Although, if I stayed there a little longer I would've had the same fate._

She looks at her duffel bag and unzips it. She pulls out a water bottle and takes a couple of gulps. She puts it back in and takes out the PDA. She turns it on and sees a map of the island. She sees A through J going across the top of the map and on the left side of the map sees 1 through 10 going down on the left of the map. The starting point is in E-5 and looks at a red dot, that represents her, and it tells her she is south of the starting point in E-7.

A bush by her rustles. Causing her to flinch. "It's just the wind," she whispers to herself." She then remembers that her bag comes with a weapon. She takes a deep breath and pulls out her assigned weapon. It is a makarov pistol.

She stares at it in her hand. The moonlight reflecting off its black surface. She looks back into the bag to see boxes of ammo and a manual for the gun. She takes out the manual and skims through the instructions. Gunshots ring out in the distance.

Stephanie looks into the sky clenching her gun tightly. She looks down at her gun and wonders if she could bring herself to kill someone. Then starts to wonder how long can she live.

* * *

Carrie Thompson (Idaho) clenches her nunchucks as she quickly hides behind a tree. She takes a quick glance to see who it is and it turns out it's the boy from Florida (Gregory Clarke). Luckily for her his back is to her and could see the abbreviation of his state. He stays for while, but later walks away. Carrie stays hidden behind the tree to make sure his gone. She then continues to walk. She crouches as she scuttles along and looks at her PDA.

She is currently in zone D-5 and heading to a barn in zone B-6, but there is a river blocking her from the barn. She reaches the edge of the forest and sees the river feet away from her. There has to be a bridge somewhere, Carrie thinks.

She looks around and in the distance to her left there is a stone bridge. She quietly creeps towards it, but gunshots stop her from advancing. She looks down at her to make sure she wasn't hit, but it turns out the gunshots aren't aimed at her.

More gunshots ring out and Carrie looks across the river. There are two boys running along the riverside opposite of her. She runs behind a rock and continues to watch the scene. They are too far away to see know which state they're from.

The boy in the front looks behind him and outstretches his arm towards the other boy and shoots at him. However, he misses and trips. The boy chasing him catches up and continuously stabs him in the back.

Carrie covers her mouth. _There's already people killing,_ Carrie thinks. Even though, she saw Riley's body outside of the starting point, she knew that it was one of the soldiers that killed him. So, she wasn't actually thinking that people were going to be so willing to kill, but she just witnessed a murder.

The boy stands up straight to catch his breath. He bends over to pick up the gun, but a gunshot rings out loudly. The boy forgets about the gun and runs away. Carrie stays behind the rock for a moment and creeps along the bridge. She reaches the body and sees it was the boy from Alabama (George Atkins). She picks up the gun and his bag.

She looks around and runs into the forest. She sits against a tree and takes out the food, water, ammo and manual from George's bag and transfers it to her bag.

She skims through the manual and reloads the gun. It's a Glock 17 according to the manual. She looks at her PDA and it shows she is currently in zone B-5. She needs to go south to reach her destination. She looks back to her newly acquired gun and smiles. _I can't believe how lucky I am to get this,_ Carrie thinks, _it's all thanks to that random gunshot. I wonder if they killed anyone._

* * *

Brianna Conway (Arkansas) wipes the tears off her face and looks up to the night sky. The moon shining on her face. "Why, God?" she says quietly. "What did I do to deserve this?" She continues to cry. She buries her face into her knees and wraps her arms around them.

After a few moments she finally stopped crying. She looks at her bag and stares at her assigned weapon, a revolver. She knew the moment she was chosen for this Battle Royale she wasn't going to be able to kill.

She holds the gun up and stares at it with disgust. Then she suddenly hears gunshots. These sound closer then the other ones, Brianna thinks. She creeps to the edge of the forest and sees two boys running along the riverside.

She squints her eyes to see that it is the boy from Alabama (George Atkins) being chased from someone. He trips and the other boy catches up and starts to stab him. Brianna covers her mouth and continues to watch in shock.

She sees the one that is stabbing George is the boy from California (Axel Wallace). He stops stabbing George and stands up straight to catch his breath. Brianna can see that there's blood on his face and could see a smile.

 _No, no, this can't be real,_ Brianna thinks, _I can't handle this anymore._ She places her gun into her mouth and pulls the trigger.

* * *

Manuel Vargas (Arizona) looks around cautiously as he walks. He hears a sound behind him. He spins around and aims his crossbow at a squirrel. He lets out a sigh of relief and continues to look for a suitable house. He is currently in zone H-8 in the only neighborhood on the island.

He looks up at the houses and sees they are all pretty old looking. He looks down to his side to see a dirt road. _Where are we,_ Manuel thinks, _the people were probably poor._ He finally sees a house that he thinks no one is in.

He walks up to the front door and opens it. He walks in and closes the door quietly and locks it. He looks around the dark room and sees he is in the living room. He sets his bag and crossbow onto a coffee table. He continues to walk around the house.

He walks up the stairs to see the rooms up there. _I can't believe it took me so long to think of getting to a house,_ Manuel thinks, _Well, I'm pretty sure other people had the same plan. At least, no one is here._

He walks into the master bedroom and sees a duffel bag on the bed. He looks confusingly at it. Suddenly, the closet next to him busts open and a girl comes out swinging something in her hand. At the last moment, Manuel dodges the attack and sees it is a sickle.

"Please, calm down. I'm not here to fight you," Manuel says. The girl charges at him with her sickle. Manuel kicks her back and runs downstairs. He reaches the living room, but before he could grab his crossbow, something hits the back of his head. He falls forward while shards of a vase falls to the ground around him.

He rolls onto his back just in time to grab the girl's wrists before she drove the sickle into his head. "Please, stop," Manuel says frantically. He throws the girl off of him and the sickle slides away. He jumps for it, but the girl kicks him in the face and gets on top of him again.

She starts to choke him and he frantically tries to pry her hands off his neck. She squeezes tighter and Manuel closes his eyes. Then he hears a thud and the girl falls on him. He opens his eyes and sees the sickle was planted in her head.

He throws her off him and sees there's a new girl in the room. He cautiously looks at her as she bends over to take out the sickle. She flicks the blood off the blade and looks at Manuel. She rolls her eyes. "Relax, if I wanted you to be dead I would have let her kill you," the girl says.

Manuel looks at her skeptically. "Why did you save me?"

She shrugs and replies, "Cause I need an ally." Manuel looks at her in surprise. "Look, there is safety in numbers and it will make it easier for one of us to make it out of here."

 _She has a point,_ Manuel thinks, _and she did save me._ He looks down at the dead girl and sees that it was the girl from Colorado (Christina Gold). He looks back at his savior and nods. "Okay, we will team up." They shake hands in agreement.

"Good, my name is Susan Wapol from Kansas, but you can call me Susie," Susie says.

"Okay, my name is Manuel Vargas from Arizona," he replies. She looks at the coffee table and sees the crossbow.

"Is that yours?" she asks.

Manuel nods and walks over to pick it up. Susie snorts.

"You should always have your weapon with you."

Manuel shrugs, "Sorry, I didn't think there was anyone in here and I wasn't planning on playing."

"Oh," Susie replies. Manuel stares at her.

"What's your weapon?" Susie pulls out an ice pick from a holster on her waist. Manuel looks down in surprise. _I didn't know these pants had holsters,_ he thinks.

"It's an okay weapon when it comes to sneak attacks, but won't do much against a gun or your crossbow." She puts the ice pick back into a holster.

"How did you get in the house?" Manuel asks as he remembers he locked the front door.

"I climbed in the window from the kitchen. It was open," Susie answers. She looks at the dead body. "I think we should move the body into the closet in the hallway." Manuel reluctantly nods his head.

Susie walks over and lifts up her arms. Manuel stares at her. Susie rolls her eyes and motions to him to help her. He slowly walks over to the body and picks up the legs. They carry her into the closet. Susie yawns.

"We should go to sleep," she says. Manuel nods. They gather their bags and walk upstairs. They get into the master bedroom and share the supplies from Christina's bag. "So, you can sleep in the master bedroom since you were here first and I'll take the room next door, okay?"

Manuel nods. He stares at Susie as she walks out the room. He walks over to close and lock the door. He walks back to the bed and gets under the covers. He looks at his crossbow on the dresser next to him. He turns over to stare at the ceiling and smiles, "I might actually make it out of here."


End file.
